


Siren's Spell

by The_Countess99



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Scourge is a siren, Sonic is under his spell, kissing is as far as it goes I just had no idea what to rate this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Countess99/pseuds/The_Countess99
Summary: Just a short Sonourge thing I wrote at 2 AM
Relationships: Scourge the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Siren's Spell

His head felt so _foggy_... he couldn't think all he could focus on was those glowing blue eyes and that voice, with a shaky breath he leaned in his arms wrapping around the other's waist.

Something in the back of his head shouted in protest but he ignored it shivering as a hand ran down his back before he felt lips against his own a whimpering moan left him as he melted into the touches, he could feel his tail being played with a little and he quivered slightly feeling himself starting to grow weak when the kiss was broken he looked into those eyes that seemed to be glowing more now and there was a fanged smirk accompanying it.

_"What's the matter Blue? tired?"._

He could only lean against him trying to get himself together and frowned trying to think.

There was something wrong here... his instincts were screaming about a predator being very close.

A hand cupped his cheek and he was looking into blue eyes again his own green eyes hazed over as he fell under the other's spell again.

Becoming willing prey to the predator whose sharp teeth glinted as he grinned.


End file.
